Lighting switches are used to supply or control power of lighting devices in homes, offices, and the like. FIG. 1 is an exemplary diagram illustrating a conventional mechanical contact switch. Referring to FIG. 1, a mounting box 100 is embedded in a wall, and inside the mounting box 100, a cable 101 for controlling lighting is drawn out.
The mounting box 100 includes screw holes 102 at its upper and lower ends, respectively. The screw holes 102 located at the upper and lower ends of the mounting box 100 are standardized, and screw holes of the same shape and size are being used in the U.S., Korea, and Japan.
A switch main body 110 includes screw holes 111 at its upper and lower ends, respectively. The switch main body 110 is fastened to the mounting box 100 by inserting screws 130 into the screw holes 102 of the mounting box 100 and the screw holes 111 of the switch main body 110.
In order to improve appearance of the switch main body 110 fastened to the mounting box 100, a bracket 120 is further fastened to the switch main body 110. For example, the bracket 120 is fastened to the switch main body 110 by inserting screws 130 into screw holes 112 located at upper and lower ends of the switch main body 110 and screw holes 121 at upper and lower ends of the bracket 120. Otherwise, the switch main body 110 and the bracket 120 may be fastened using a hook.
FIG. 2 is a diagram illustrating a conventional display type switch. In a display type switch illustrated in FIG. 2, a switch main body 200 located inside a bracket 220 includes a display. For example, the display of the switch main body 200 is exposed to the outside through an opening part of the bracket 220. The switch main body 200 may display control buttons through a touch panel type display and receive various control signals through the displayed control buttons.
The switch main body 200 is fastened to a mounting box (not illustrated) by inserting screws (not illustrated) into the mounting box and screw holes 210 of the switch main body 200. The bracket 220 configured to expose the display is further fastened to the switch main body 200.
That is, in the conventional switch, the switch main body except the display is covered by the bracket in order not to expose the screw holes and the screws. However, according to this configuration, a switch or display area is limited to an area inside the screw holes.
Further, since the switch main body is fastened to the mounting box, it is impossible to detach the switch main body from the mounting box.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent No. 10-1389566 as a prior art related to a lighting switch discloses a lighting device which can be controlled by a jog shuttle control switch.